


Seeing Life Go By

by AgelessWriter



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Death, Episode Related, F/M, Sadness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-31
Updated: 2016-01-31
Packaged: 2018-05-17 12:20:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5869249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgelessWriter/pseuds/AgelessWriter





	Seeing Life Go By

      Seeing Life Go By

Disclaimer: I own nothing. DC Comics owns the characters and the plot is that of The CW’s.

  
  


             Its true what they say, about life flashing before your eyes when you die. Except, in my case, when all your lives flash. As I struggled for breath, I could hear Chay-Kendra crying, yelling. Fighting.

 

           I wanted to move, but my body was already dying. I closed my eyes, each life flashing. Chay-ara and I as Khufu, us with our son, us now. Her beauty, how the sun glowed on her skin in each life.

 

          I opened my eyes, wanting to catch a glimpse of my angelic warrior one last time. She was enraged fighting Savage. And yet, with her wings outstretched and her weapon drawn, she was beautiful.

 

        Closing my eyes one last time, with that image in my mind, I smiled.


End file.
